


Away Away na 'To

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Enemies and Lovers, Established Lovers as Enemies, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, friendships, petty fights, so much crack and fluff hahahaha, too much use of endearments
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Ang mala-aso't pusang love story ng masungit na si Kiyoomi at ang pamuwisit niyang boyfriend na si Atsumu na inilahad sa limang kuwento ng tampuhan at pikunan nilang dalawa.At plus one para sa pangako ng walang hanggan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Away Away na 'To

**Author's Note:**

> malalang brainrot brought to you by ARTTM's she's killing me. 
> 
> And of course this cursed [thread :D](https://twitter.com/sadbottomihours/status/1370935461204553728?s=20)
> 
> sa lahat ng nag-entertain ng kagagahan ko kahapon, di ko na kayo iisa-isahin kasi marami pero thank you hahahahha. nag-enjoy ako sa masungit at maarteng Kiyoomi at ever patient niyang boyfriend na si Atsumu. :") I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic as well <3

"Diyan na lang tayo sa unit niyo. Hindi naman naghihigpit si Kiyoomi sa 'yo, 'di ba?"

Simula nang maging sila ni Kiyoomi ever since college days nila ay nag-fuse na rin sa iisang grupo ang barkada nila at inampon ang isa't isa. Dahilan din iyon para matuklasan ni Atsumu na  _ ayaw daw kuno _ ng barkada niya kay Kiyoomi.

Nag-grow na lang kay Kiyoomi ang barkada. Alam naman ni Atsumu na magaspang ang pakikitungo ni Kiyoomi sa circle of friends nila pero parehas lang sila nito kaya kahit anong pang sabihin ng ibang tao ay mahal niya ito.

"Toya, tulog pa pinsan mo. Dito na naman kayo pupunta, maglilitanya na naman  _ asawa  _ ko na wala ba kayong mga sariling bahay."

Tumawa si Tarou sa kabilang linya ng video call habang pinapakita ang estado ni Kiyoomi na tulog pa at nakaawang ang bibig.

"Kaya nga inaalay ka na namin sa kanya, Tsum pare. Ikaw na lang magpasermon sa kanya. Sarap kaya magluto ni Kiyo ng pulutan. Bait pa kahit masungit."

Tumawa si Atsumu sa ka-balimbingan ni Rintarou dahilan para sikuhin siya ni Kiyoomi at halos mahulog siya sa kama. Siniksik niya ito sa gilid at hinalikan ang noo bago ito umusog sa dibdib niya. "Morning, baby."

"Ang aga-aga sino na naman kausap mo?"

Pinakita niya si Kiyoomi na nakasimangot sa video call at dinig agad ang pang-aasar ng pinsan nitong si Motoya habang kumakaway. "Morning, pinsan kong maganda pero ubod ng sungit. Makikiinom lang kami sa inyo mamaya. You know, Friday night chillnuman?"

"Inom? Wala kayong tubig sa inyo, dito kayo lagi? Hindi naman kayo marunong mag-imis ng kalat niyo!" Tila lasing ang tinig nito habang humahalik ang labi sa dibdib ni Atsumu. Napapalunok siya dahil nararamdaman niyang mainit na agad si Kiyoomi.

"Sige na, sarap-sarap mong magluto ng pulutan e. Bait-bait mo pa, Kiyo. Napagtitiyagaan mo kapatid kong pangit. Please, diyan na kami mamaya? Alam mo naman hindi puwede sa mga unit namin."

Tinaas ni Kiyoomi ang gitnang daliri at umangat ang halik sa leeg ni Atsumu dahilan para magsuka-sukahan ang mga kausap nila.

"Mga plastik kayo! Alam ko namang luto ko lang habol niyo. Basta bumili kayo ng lulutuin, at Osamu! Tutulungan mo ako."

Ngumisi si Atsumu nang magningning ang mga mata ng barkada nila sa screen. Agad ding tumango si Osamu. "Wala kang gagastusin, si Rin magbabayad ng grocery saka si Toyang. Tapos si Tooru maglilinis ng kalat. Agree?"

Sumipol ang mga ito at tumawa silang dalawa ni Kiyoomi bago ito bumulong sa kanya, "Baba mo na call. Ako naman."

Pero dahil hirap si Atsumu ay si Kiyoomi na ang umagaw ng telepono at naglitanya. "O tapos niyo na ba kami istorbohin ng _ asawa _ ko?! Ke aga-aga. Hindi pa kami nagse-sex kaya mawalang-galang huwag niyo kaming tawagan. Mamayang 6PM na lang."

Malakas pang umungol si Kiyoomi at dinig ang murahan sa video call bago nito ibaba ang tawag.

  
  


At iyon ang pinakamasayang umaga ni Atsumu.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Bago pa sila magtagal ni Kiyoomi ay sadyang masungit na ito sa lahat sabi ng pinsan nitong si Motoya na naging kaklase ni Osamu sa ilang subject noong college sila.

Nagkakilala lang sila sa mutual dislike nila sa mga kaibigan nilang usisero sa love life nila pero disaster para sa barkada noong maging sila dahil bukod sa hindi nila kasundo ang ilang kaibigan ay masungit sila pareho ngunit malambot sa isa't isa.

Years of practice ng pagiging pasensyoso ay natuto si Atsumu na hindi sabayan si Kiyoomi kapag napipikon ito. At habang tumatagal ay wala na siyang dahilan para mainis dahil binabalahan na lang niya iyon ng lambing at pagmamahal para hindi sumimangot ang masungit na kulot.

Minsan ay may mga panahon na bigla na lang itong magtotoyo dahil gusto ng lambing pero dahil nasa loob ang kulo ni Kiyoomi ay hindi nito iyon masabi kay Atsumu. Matagal na silang nagli-live in simula pa college hanggang ngayong nagtatrabaho na kaya kilalan-kilala na niya ang takbo ng utak ultimo kunot ng noo nito.

  
  


Naalala tuloy ni Atsumu noong mga unang linggo nila sa trabaho ay galit na galit si Kiyoomi sa kanya.

**\- 1 -**

_ "Bakit may kasama kang iba?!" _

_ Nagulat si Atsumu sa tanong ni Kiyoomi, kung nakakamatay ang tingin ay baka bumulagta na lang siya bigla. _

_ "Sino na naman, Omi? Work at ikaw lang naman buhay ko? Work, bahay, ikaw lang. Anong sinasabi mo!" _

_ Lalong lumalalim ang salubong ng kilay ni Kiyoomi at halos sumayad na ang nguso sa sahig. "Hindi ko maalala 'yung mukha, okay! Wala siyang mukha! Nakita ko kayo sa ano! Sa–sa Glorietta!" _

_ "Omi?! Hindi ako nagpupunta nang hindi ka kasama kasi last time na nauna ako roon, naligaw ako sa mall? Kailangan mo pa akong ipa-page, 'di ba! Saan mo nakuha 'yan?!" _

_ Umirap ito at tumalikod. "Sa panaginip! Nanaginip ako, okay! Hmp!" _

  
  


Natawa bigla si Atsumu at napasipol. Gusto ni Kiyoomi ng lambing kapag nag-iinarte ito. Hindi raw clingy pero kulang na lang ay lagi niya itong baby-hin at alipin naman siya ng makasalanan nitong nguso na lagi na lang nagpapa-cute sa kanya.

"Ano na namang tinatawa-tawa mo?!" Inis na tanong nito habang nakahiga sa sofa at hinayaan si Atsumu sa kitchen ngayong tanghali.

"Naalala ko lang Glorietta dreams mo, baby ko."

"Tangina mo, may kasama ka naman talaga noon ha?!"

Lumapit si Atsumu at binitbit ang lunch nila. Humalik muna siya nang matagal sa labi ni Kiyoomi bago dinala ang halik sa noo nito. "Sungit naman. Ikaw lang naman asawa ko. Kailan ba ako umalis na hindi ka kasama, hmm?"

Namula ang pisngi nito. Hindi pa man pormal ay na-claim na ni Atsumu na ito na ang  _ asawa  _ niya at mukha namang gusto iyon ni Kiyoomi kahit reklamo ito nang reklamo sa kanya.

Natunaw ito sa yakap niya at inipit ang binti sa hita ni Atsumu bago nagpasubo ng pagkain at humalik sa pisngi niya. "Dapat lang! I love you."

"Love you too, mahal ko. Kain ka pa, marami akong niluto." 

See? Nakalimutan na agad ni Kiyoomi ang pinagsusungit nito.

  
  


~

  
  


Madalas ay KJ rin si Kiyoomi lalo na noong bago pa lamang sila. Napatunayan ni Atsumu na mahina siya at marupok dahil dito. Palagi tuloy siyang inaasar ng barkada na  _ under _ siya ni Kiyoomi at nagagalit si Kiyoomi kapag sinasabi iyon.

_ "Hindi siya under, mahal lang niya ako!" _

And somehow that's really true. Kahit na may instances na nagkakatampuhan ay never namang nasakal si Atsumu sa relasyon nila. Payag at game si Kiyoomi basta kilala niya ang kasama ni Atsumu. 

May laya pa rin silang gawin ang mga bagay na ginagawa nila noon dahil hindi sila ang tipo ng partners na ikukulong lang sa kahon lahat. Kahit na ba inaangkin nila ang isa't isa, walang ibang nagmamay-ari ng  _ totoong mga sarili  _ kundi sila lang mismo.

Iyon ang kinaganda kahit kunwari ay ayaw-ayaw sa kanila ng barkada ay dama naman nilang pang-aasar na lang iyon at totoo namang mahal sila ng mga kaibigan. Habang tumatagal ay napakikisamahan na ng mga ito si Kiyoomi at hindi naman mahirap mahalin ang kulot na 'to.

  
  


**\- 2 -**

_ "Marunong ka namang mag-drive pero bakit ang aga-aga ako na naman driver mo ng mga pinsan niyo?! Para saan pa lisensya mo?" _

_ Naramdaman ni Atsumu ang padarag na pagtanggal ng seatbelt ni Kiyoomi. "Alis. Alis ako na magda-drive! Umuwi ka na. Ginamit mo na nga 'tong kotse last time, hindi mo pina-gas!" _

_ "Ako na naman may kasalanan? Ngayon ko lang naman nakalimutan ha. Nag-aaway ba tayo, Kiyoomi?" _

_ "Sabi mo ginagawa lang kitang driver, 'di ba? When in fact ang tagal ko nang sinabi 'to sa 'yo. Oo ka nang oo sa akin, labag naman pala sa kalooban mo. Alis diyan, umuwi ka na. Mag-book ka ng grab. Ako na bahala sa amin nila Toyang." _

_ Napalunok na lang si Atsumu nang mapansing nangingilid ang luha ni Kiyoomi bago lumabas ng kotse at para magpalit sila ng puwesto. _

_ "Seryoso ako Atsumu, umuwi ka na. Ako na magda-drive." _

_ "Pero wala ka pang tulog dahil sa work. Baby, I'm so sorry. Bati na tayo. Please, please? Nadala lang ako." _

_ Niyakap niya si Kiyoomi at narinig niya ang maliliit na hikbi nito. "Galit pa rin ako sa 'yo." _

_ Humigpit lalo ang pagkakapulupot ng braso nito sa kanya kaya mahinang tumawa si Atsumu bilang sagot. "Alam ko. Sige na, galit pa rin mahal ko sa akin. Sorry alam ko pagod ka at wala pang tulog." _

_ Humalik siya sa noo nito at pumayag na ulit na ipag-drive ang boyfriend sa gathering kasama ang mga pinsan. Pagkagising sa pagkakaidlip ay okay na agad si Kiyoomi lalo na nang mapa-full tank ni Atsumu ang kotse nito. _

_ "I love you. Thank you, Atsu, mahal ko," lambing nito sa kanya bago siya sinubuan ng ice cream habang nagmamaneho siya na parang hindi man lang ito nagalit sa kanya kanina. _

  
  
  


Masama ang titig ni Kiyoomi pagpatay niya ng vacuum cleaner dahil kanina pa niya ito nilulusaw ng tingin. Naglilinis sila dahil agit lagi si Kiyoomi sa dumi at kahit magkakalat lang din mamaya ang mga kaibigan nila ay maganda na presentable ang bahay nila.

"May dumi ba ako sa mukha? Kanina ka pa tingin nang tingin sa akin? Imbis na maglinis ha! Nilalandi mo ba ako?!"

"At kung oo, ano naman sa iyo, Mr. Omi? Hmm? Lalandian kita, mahalin kita gusto mo?"

Nag-make face lang si Kiyoomi. "Excuse me, matagal mo na akong mahal!"

Patawa-tawa siyang lumapit sa boyfriend bago pinahid ang tumutulong pawis sa gilid ng noo nito. "Sungit talaga nito, oo na! Of course, love naman kita always. Naalala ko lang 'yung away natin dahil sa kotse mo."

Umirap si Kiyoomi sa kanya. "Hindi ka makalimot sa full tank na 'yon? So kwentahan ba tayo ng mga kasalanan noon ha. Napapansin ko kanina ka pang umaga sa akin. Inaaway mo na naman ba ako?"

Inakbayan ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi at napatili nang maramdaman ang pawis niya. Panay ang hiyaw nito ngunit binuhat na niya ito patungo sa banyo.

"Atsumu, ano ba! Nakakairita 'to! Paano na 'yung mga kalat sa sala?!"

Paulit-ulit niyang hinalikan ang ilong nito. "Ako na magliligpit. Liguan kita. Sabay tayo?"

Tinaas-baba pa ni Atsumu ang kilay na kala mo ay hindi sila  _ nagdilig _ kaninang umaga. Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi at tinampal siya sa dibdib.

"Okay. Makiki-tsansing ka lang hmp! Shave kita? Tingnan mo, mangangati legs ko niyan sa iyo eh!"

Kumindat siya at hinubaran si Kiyoomi bago ibinato ang damit sa kung saan. "Mangangati e kiliting-kiliti ka nga sa akin 'pag gusto mo magpakain."

"Ang pasmado naman ng bunganga, sasabunin ko 'yan sige!"

Hindi na siya binigyan pa ni Kiyoomi ng pagkakataong magsalita at hinila na agad patungong shower.

Mahaba pa ang oras bago dumating ang kakambal niya at kaibigan nila.

  
  


\--

Sa totoo lamang ay wala naman naging seryosong away si Atsumu at Kiyoomi. Halos limang taon na sila ngunit lahat ng iyon ay maliliit na di pagkakaunawaan lamang. Petty fights na naaayos din agad dahil hindi pumapayag si Atsumu na matulog nang magkaaway sila.

Alam niyang maraming magsasabi na hindi ba sila nagsasawa na magtampuhan sa maliliit na bagay pero matagal nang naintindihan ni Atsumu kung paano magmahal si Kiyoomi.

Gusto ng pagmamahal at lambing kahit hindi nito iyon sinasabi. Kaya dadagan na lang si Atsumu at lulunurin ito sa pagmamahal buong araw. Hindi naman iyon mahirap gawin dahil madali lang mahalin si Omi. Permanente na niyang mahal ang pagsusungit nito at ang pagnguso nito sa kanya.

  
  


Nasa sala na ito ulit at nanonood ng TV habang hinihintay ang pagdating nila Osamu habang nasa kuwarto si Atsumu at naghahanap ng masusuot na damit.

Hanggang sa nakita niya ang pinakakomportable niyang puting T-Shirt na coincidentally ay regalo ng mama ng ex niya sa kanya at pinakasinusumpang damit ni Kiyoomi simula pa noong una…

  
  


**\- 3 -**

  
  


_ Mahigit dalawang taon na sila ni Kiyoomi noon nang dumating ang kinatatakutang pagkakataon ni Atsumu. Nakakutob na ang barkada na mukhang hindi na basta away itong nangyayari sa pagitan nila. _

_ "Resort 'to ng ex mo? At suot mo 'yung damit na bigay ng mama niya habang nandito tayo ngayon? Niyakap kita habang suot 'yan?!" _

_ Hindi naman alam ni Atsumu na dito magbo-book sila Osamu. Mukha namang hindi iyon sinasadya dahil last minute na nito nabanggit sa kanya ang mga bagay-bagay. _

_ "Omi naman! Ilang beses pa ba ako magpapaliwanag? Hindi ko alam na dito tayo pupunta. Huwag ka namang magalit." _

_ Hindi pa nakatulong na panay ang asar nila Suna maging nila Motoya sa kanila. Akala siguro ay nakasanayan pa ring inisan ang nangyayari sa pagitan nilang dalawa. _

_ "Ayaw ko muna makipag-usap sa 'yo, Atsu." _

_ Tuluyan na ngang lumala ang gulo nang bisitahin ng mama ng ex ni Atsumu ang cottage nila. Alam niyang hindi na natutuwa si Kiyoomi habang nakatingin sa kanila, ginatungan pa iyon ng pangit nilang barkada. _

_ "Kumusta ka na, 'nak? Ang guwapo mo na lalo aba! Nakakapanghinayang pa rin na naghiwalay kayo noon ng bunso ko." _

_ Nagmano naman si Atsumu bilang tanda ng paggalang. "Okay naman po ako, Tita. Saka high school pa po kami noon, matagal na po. Heto po kinakaya naman sa college." _

_ "Ikaw ba e may kasintahan na ulit? Kasi kung wala pa eh baka naman gusto mong ligawan ulit si bunso." _

_ Akmang sasagot si Atsumu ngunit inunahan siyang sumagot ni Rintarou na isa sa close friend ng ex niya noon. "Tita may boyfriend na po si Atsumu kaso masungit lang po!" _

_ Okay lang sana kung ganoon. Hindi kinahihiya ni Atsumu na masungit si Kiyoomi bagkus ay mahal na mahal niya lahat ng tungkol dito. _

_ Kaya lang, ang pangit sa nangyari ay nagtawanan pa ang mga ito lalo na si Motoya. Maya-maya ay umalis na ang mama ng ex ni Atsumu at naiwang awkward sila sa cottage. _

_ "Kiyo—" _

_ Doon niya unang beses nakitang pumitik si Kiyoomi. "Alam mo Rin, nagtitimpi na lang ako sa iyo kasi nirerespeto ko kayong kaibigan ni Atsumu. I know I'm not the best person out there pero respetuhin niyo rin naman ako." _

_ Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kiyoomi habang basa ang pisngi nito sa luha bago umakyat sa kwarto. _

_ Kinabahan tuloy si Atsumu, halata ang pagsisisi sa mukha ng barkada nila. "Alam kong parehong may problema sa side namin pero baka naman gusto niyo na rin kaming tigil-tigilang dalawa? Two years na kami pero sorry, wala akong balak pakawalan si Omi." _

_ Hinabol na niya paakyat si Kiyoomi ngunit nilingon niya ang mga ito lalo na si Tarou at Motoya. "Magso-sorry kayo bukas lahat kay Omi ko." _

_ Nang makapasok siya sa kuwarto ay nakita niyang nakabalot na si Kiyoomi ng kumot at dinig ang singhot nito. Para tuloy winawasak ang puso ni Atsumu dahil kahit minsan ay hindi pa umiyak si Omi sa buong kurso ng relasyon nila. _

_ Ngayon lang. _

_ Dali-daling sumampa si Atsumu sa kama, maingat bago sinubukang haplusin ang likod ni Kiyoomi at tulad ng inaasahan ay siniko siya nito. _

_ "Omi ko, sorry na." _

_ "Doon ka na sa kanila. Bakit ikaw nagso-sorry sa akin ha? Bumaba ka na." _

_ Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu. "Puwede ba akong pumasok sa loob ng kumot, baby? Puwede ba kita yakapin? I love you. I'm sorry kay Rin." _

_ Inangat ni Kiyoomi ang kumot at pumasok si Atsumu. Mabilis niyang niyakap si Kiyoomi at hinalikan kung saan maabot ng labi niya. Bumalikwas ng higa si Kiyoomi at binalot siya ng bisig at binti nito. _

_ "Galit pa rin ako sa 'yo. Pero mas galit ako sa kanila. Tina-try ko naman na maging mabait. Pinakikisamahan ko naman ng maayos barkada natin, Atsu. Pero bakit lagi pa rin nila akong inaasar? Hindi ba talaga ako bagay sa 'yo?" _

_ Nakabaon lang ang mukha ni Kiyoomi sa leeg niya. "Kaya nga ako nagso-sorry. Pero maniwala ka, wala akong alam sa pagbo-book ng resort na 'to. Isa pa, mahal na mahal kita. T-Shirt lang 'to, puwede kong itapon para sa 'yo." _

_ Hinalikan nito ang baba ni Atsumu. "Huwag. Okay lang sa akin. Sorry kung nabigla ako. Mahal kita pero galit pa rin ako sa 'yo." _

_ Mahinang tumawa si Atsumu. "Sige. Okay lang, galit ka sa akin. Tulog ka na, mahal ko. Dito na ako." _

  
  


_ At kung kinabukasan ay hindi sila sinaway ng mga kaibigan dahil sa hayagan nilang pagmo-momol ay hindi nila iyon pinansin. At dahil dito, doon na rin natigil ang cold war ng barkada nila. _

_ ~ _

  
  


Hindi na namalayan ni Atsumu na natagalan na siya sa pagbibihis at mabilis na inilapag ang damit na 'yon bago basta na lang hinila ang neon green shirt ni Kiyoomi.

"Baby! Dito na kapatid mo!"

"Patapos na po ako!"

Nagwisik pa siya ng pabango bago dali-daling lumabas ng kuwarto at kita niyang nasa kitchen na si Kiyoomi. Agad na nalukot ang mukha sa suot niyang damit.

"Pangit mo, Atsumu."

Ngumuso lang si Atsumu at dumukwang si Kiyoomi para halikan siya. Tumawa lang siya rito. "Sarap. Thanks, baby ko."

Maya-maya pa ay nakatapos din mag-prepare si Kiyoomi at Osamu habang nasa dining sila ng barkada. 

"Lapit na anniversary niyo, ilang taon na nga kayo?" Iyon ang bungad ni Motoya habang hinihintay ang pulutang niluluto ni Kiyoomi at Osamu.

"Nagpaalam na 'ko kina mommy at daddy niya," kabadong wika ni Atsumu. "Baka mag-propose na akong kasal sa anniv. May singsing na rin ako."

Malakas na hiyawan ang pumuno sa unit at sinaway sila ni Kiyoomi. "Maingay. Shh! Baka mapagalitan tayong mga kapitbahay."

"Sa atin-atin muna 'to mga pare. Gusto ko pa ring kami lang ni Kiyoomi 'yung magkasama. Para alam niyo, hindi siya ma-pressure kung di pa siya ready."

Ngumiti si Tooru sa kanya. "Tingnan mo nga naman. Dati noong bago pa kayo, nagpupustahan kami kung gaano kayo magtatagal. Paano wala na kayong ginawa noon kundi magpikunan tapos ngayon, balak mo na pakasalan si Kiyo namin.”

Nanubig ang mata ni Atsumu habang iniisip ang mga pinagdaanan nila ni Kiyoomi noon. Napakaraming tampuhan hanggang sa matibay pa rin silang dalawa. Ang dami mang nag-aabang na maghiwalay sila ay pinatunayan nilang matibay sila.

May sizzling plate nang lumapag sa lamesa at agad na may lumambitin sa kanya. "Sizzling sisig a la Miya."

Imbes na matakam si Atsumu ay kinabahan siya nang marinig kay Kiyoomi ang apelyido niya na walang alinlangan nitong ginagamit.

"Kain lang kayo, huwag masiyadong maglasing, okay?! Naglatag na rin ako sa guest room ng mattress magsiksikan na lang mag-jowa. Patong-patong na lang kayo."

Tumitig si Atsumu sandali sa paligid nila at napansin ang masayang ngiti ng mga kaibigan nila. Wala namang mapipintas kay Kiyoomi, masipag ito at maalaga hindi lang kay Atsumu kundi sa mga taong mahal din niya.

"Bait ng mahal kong masungit. Kiss?"

Tinaasan siyang kilay ni Kiyoomi. "Kiss lang? Momol po?"

Hindi na siya hinintay pang sumagot ni Kiyoomi at agad na itong kumandong sa kanya, inatake ang bibig hanggang sa malimot ni Atsumu na may mga tao pa sa paligid nila. 

Hinapit niya ito sa balakang at pinaglandas ang kamay sa malambot nitong balat. Lumayo siya at humalik sa likod ng tainga ni Kiyoomi. "Bango mo, sex tayo?"

Tinampal nito ang bibig niya. "Tipsy ka na, Atsumu. Amoy sisig na ako! Lasang alak ka naman. Behave, okay? Sa sala lang ako. No monkey business."

Humikab lang si Atsumu, tumango bago ngumuso ulit at nakatanggap ng isa pang matunog na halik. In-adjust niya ang shorts na suot dahil may  _ nabuhay _ na roon.

"Yuck, ang kukupal niyo. Kulang na lang magkainan kayo sa harap namin. Damang-dama ko ang pagiging single ko!"

"Ganti 'yan sa lahat ng kagaguhan mo sa akin noon!" Hiyaw ni Kiyoomi kay Rintarou.

  
  


Hay. Hindi naman daw kasi seloso si Kiyoomi pero naalala ni Atsumu na ito rin ang dahilan kung bakit sila nagkaroon ng  _ chillnuman nights  _ sa unit nila.

**\- 4 -**

  
  


_ Tuwing payday o di kaya ay kapag Biyernes ay hindi nila nakakalimutang mag-chill at mag-relax. Either sa mga bar iyon o sa spa o simpleng kainan lang. _

_ Until one day ay na-ghost si Rintarou ng kanyang prospective love life at nagpakalasing at si Atsumu ang napagdiskitahan nito.  _

_ Malanding lasing si Rintarou kaya halos muntik nang magsabunutan ang dalawa ni Kiyoomi sa bar. _

_ "Nagseselos ka ba kay Tarou?!" Maanghang na bungad ni Atsumu dahil mukhang sasabog na si Kiyoomi. _

_ "Kumakandong siya sa 'yo! Nilalambing ka niya! Tapos...tapos ako nasa sulok lang kasi hindi ko alam ang gagawin!" _

_ "Nagseselos ka ba, Kiyoomi?" Kalmado na si Atsumu at mukhang hindi na mapakali si Kiyoomi. _

_ "Kumakandong si Rin sa 'yo, pumapayag ka naman! Akin 'yan eh! Akin 'to," mahinang bulong ni Kiyoomi bago pinalo ang hita ni Atsumu. "Akin ka lang, 'di ba? O hindi na. Gusto mo na 'yung iba?" _

_ Kinagat ni Atsumu ang labi para pigilan ang ngiti. Kinupkop niya ang mukha ni Kiyoomi at pinagtama ang mga mata nila bago marahang humalik sa noo nito. _

_ Amoy usok sa paligid, dinig na dinig ang bawat kalabog ng tugtugin ngunit walang ibang nararamdaman si Atsumu kundi pagmamahal. Para siyang muling nahulog. "Nasabi ko na bang mahal kita? Hmm, Omi? Ikaw lang mahal ko. Sa iyo lang ako. Kaibigan ko lang si Tarou saka di ako tataluhin niyan. Mahal ka rin nila, Omi. Hindi ka namin sasaktan." _

_ Bumunghalit ng hikbi si Kiyoomi bago ito lumambitin ng yakap sa kanya. "I love you. Nagseselos ako. 'Pag ako kumandong sa iba ano gagawin mo?" _

_ Hinimas ni Atsumu ang baywang ni Kiyoomi at humalik sa panga ni Kiyoomi. Pakiramdam niya ay uusok ang ilong niya kung may ibang kakandungan si Kiyoomi. _

_ "Magagalit ako. Pagsasabihan ko po sina Tarou sa susunod. Sorry bebe ko, hindi na mauulit. Uwi na lang tayo, kandong ka sa akin? Hmm?" _

_ Tumango si Kiyoomi at hinapit ang pantalon ni Atsumu para magbangga ang mga umbok nila. "Chillnuman nights sa apartment na lang natin lagi. Baka wala sa oras na madampot ako sa presinto. Ayaw ko na rito. Mabaho." _

_ "Love you, huwag na magalit. Halika na. Uwi na tayo. Baby time? Gawa tayong baby?" _

_ Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang daliri niya. "Rawr! Tara na." _

  
  
  


"So alam na ba ni Osamu ang plano mo? Ano namang sabi ng Miya family?"

"Motoya, kung nagpaparinig ka kay Suna na mag-hook up kayo puwede mo namang tanungin ulit! Kanina pa ako nagkukwento tingin ka lang nang tingin sa friend ko."

Nagtawanan lang sila at sumilip siya sa puwesto ni Kiyoomi na enjoy manood ng crime documentaries ngayon. Lumingon ito at nag-flying kiss siya sa boyfriend na sinagot siya ng  _ fuck you  _ pagkatapos ay hindi na siya pinansin ulit.

"Sabi ko basta masaya si Tsumu, okay na ako. Syempre nakakasama ng loob, nauna pa siya magpakasal sa akin. Pero nakita ko naman ang pagmamahal ni Kiyo sa kanya kaya panatag na rin ako."

Minsan hindi pa rin niya alam kung paano sila nagtagal ni Kiyoomi ng ganito dahil bangayan sila nang bangayan pero sa paglipas ng maraming taon, nakaya na rin niyang suklian ang love language nito. Alam na ni Atsumu kung kailan kailangan ni Kiyoomi ang sa mundo nito at kung kailan ibibigay ang katahimikan sa buhay ni Atsumu.

_ Binuo nila ang buong puso't kaluluwa ng isa't isa. _

  
  


~

Nakapag-shower na si Atsumu at dinig na ang hilik sa guest room ng mga lasenggo niyang kaibigan. As usual ay siya na naman ang nagligpit ng mga kalat at hindi si Tooru. Knock out na ito agad sa hita ni Hajime hanggang si Atsumu lang ang naka-kontrol ng alcohol intake niya.

Nang masigurong maayos na ang lahat ay muli siyang naghugas ng kamay at nagsuot ng T-Shirt bago lumusot sa tabi ni Kiyoomi na gising pa rin ngayon.

"'Di ka pa natutulog, mahal?"

Humarap ito sa kanya, mapungay na ang mga mata ni Kiyoomi at humihikab-hikab. "Hinihintay kita. Ang tagal mo mag-wash up."

Kinuskos ni Atsumu ang ilong kay Kiyoomi at pagod na ngumiti. "Hay, as usual. Nalasing na naman ang mga kurimaw. Ayaw kong magising kang makalat dining at kitchen natin."

Lalong nangislap ang mata ni Kiyoomi. "Ang asawa ko ang sipag naman. Mahal na mahal ko ikaw. Next time kasi pag chillnuman, ibang venue para hindi nila inaagaw oras ko sa 'yo!"

Nag-init ang mata maging ang pisngi ni Atsumu. Anim na taon na sila in two months pero kinikilig pa rin siya nang malala kay Omi.

"Kahit nakakatamad, wala ako magawa. Mas okay mapagod kaysa naman mabugnot ka agad pagkagising mo. Saka mas okay na rito, alam ko nag-e-enjoy ka rin naman."

Nakakatawa na madalas ay ayaw talaga ni Kiyoomi na inaagaw ang oras nila. Naalala ni Atsumu noong nagkasakit si Kiyoomi at halos isang linggo itong nasa bahay at mina-max out ang credit card ng tatay nito kaysa magpagaling.

**\- 5 -**

  
  


_ "All I'm saying is kailangan ko bumili ng grocery para malutuan kita ng soup and mabilhan din ng extra meds mo." _

_ Suminghot si Kiyoomi at pinahid ang ilong gamit ang tissue. "Ang sabi ko puwede naman tayo magpa-grocery kina Ate at Kuya or kina Samu na lang?! Just...don't leave the house please?" _

_ Dinampot ni Atsumu ang mga kalat ni Kiyoomi at tinapon sa basurahan. "Uhuh. Tapos sasabihin mo ang tamad ko kasi ano hindi kita binilhan ng ganito, ganyan. Omi sinasabi ko sa 'yo." _

_ Binato siya nito ng unan. "Isang beses lang 'yon! Nag-enjoy lang ako bumili, saka may sakit ako noon!" _

_ "At may sakit ka rin ngayon? Uulitin na naman natin?" _

_ Kulang na lang ay i-max out ni Kiyoomi ang card ng tatay nito lalo na kapag may sakit. Madalas ito mag-stress shopping at ayaw na ayaw paalisin si Atsumu ng bahay pero kapag tumabi naman siya ay aawayin siya nito. _

_ "But that's true! Tinatamad ka kaya minsan!" _

_ "Okay that's it! Mag-grocery ako kung ayaw mo tumigil diyan." _

_ Kinuha ni Atsumu ang susi ng kotse ngunit niyakap lang siya ni Kiyoomi sa likuran. "Don't leave, okay. Sinara ko na laptop. Dadating si Mommy for groceries and meds. Please, tabihan mo na ako. Ilang araw na akong hindi makatulog dahil sa sakit ko." _

_ At dahil marupok si Atsumu ay pinahid na lang niya ang mga luha at sipon ni Kiyoomi bago tumabi sa kama. Akmang hahalik siya ngunit umiling lang ito. _

_ "Baka mahawa ka pa ng sakit ko. Sorry. Okay. Hindi ka tamad. Pero ayaw ko lang umalis ka. Hindi ko alam bakit ako umiiyak." _

_ Tumawa si Atsumu at pinugpog ng halik ang buong noo ni Kiyoomi. "Ang baby kong masungit. Sige na, magpahinga ka na. Tama nang iyak, lalo lang sasakit ang ulo mo." _

_ Sinuyo pa ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi, kinantahan, kwinentuhan hanggang sa tumahan na ito at nakatulog ulit. Pipikit na rin sana ang mga mata niya nang biglang bumulong si Kiyoomi at natunaw ang lahat ng pagkayamot ni Atsumu. _

  
  


_ "I love you, Tsu." _

_ "'Di ka tamad." _

  
  


_ Hindi tuloy niya alam kung lalo siyang mahuhulog o matatawa na lang kay Kiyoomi. _

  
  
  


Bumuntong-hininga si Atsumu habang hinahaplos ang buhok nito. "Para saan 'yon, bebe?" tanong ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

"Wala. Naalala ko lang dati kapag nagkakasakit ka. Napaka-brutal mo. Naging masipag ako dahil doon kasi lagi mo ako nasasabihang tamad."

Umungol ito at kinurot siya. "Nag-uungkatan na naman ba tayo ng mga dating away?! Gabing-gabi na, Atsumu. Matulog na tayo, bukas gigisingin na naman tayo ng magagaling nating kaibigan kasi gusto kang paglutuin."

Siniksik niya si Kiyoomi at pinanggigilan ng yakap. "Si Samu na raw magluluto. Ayaw nila mapikon ka ng maaga. Saka no, hindi ako nang-uungkat. Minahal ko na lahat ng sides mo. Grabe, Omi. Anim na taon na tayo, malapit na. Tingin mo magrereklamo ako sa maliliit na bagay?"

Mukha na itong iiyak kaya binaon ni Kiyoomi ang mukha sa dibdib ni Atsumu. "Nakakainis 'to! Ang pangit mo! Bakit kailangang maging sweet ha?"

"Pangit man sa iyong paningin, pero mahal mo pa rin."

Bumungisngis sila at idinuyan ng sanlibong kuwentong paulit-ulit na bulong ng mga puso. Hindi na sila ginising ng mga kaibigan at hinayaang matulog hanggang sa kabugin nila Tooru ang pinto bago mananghali.

  
  


At habang nakatingin sa bagong gising na Kiyoomi; sa masungit nitong mukha na may ngiting alay sa kanya, sa nakasabog na buhok nito sa kanilang kobrekama, at mahinang bulong nito ay isa lamang ang nadarama ni Atsumu.

  
  


_ Ito. Si Kiyoomi lang ang gusto niyang mamulatan bawat umaga. _

*** +1 ***

  
  
  


"Huwag kang male-late mamaya, okay? Umuwi ka na ng maaga. At please, huwag ka na ring bibili ng kung ano-ano, Atsumu. Please lang."

Anibersaryo na nila at kasalukuyang inaayos ni Kiyoomi ang kurbata ni Atsumu. Nag-leave ito dahil si Kiyoomi na raw ang bahala sa mga pagkain nila. "Yes po, baby. After lunch, uuwi na rin ako. May aasikasuhin lang. Hindi po male-late para sa aking mahal. Happy anniversary, Omi ko."

Isang matamis na halik at ngiti ang pabaon nito sa kanya. "Happy Anniversary rin, Atsu. Six years na tayong naglolokohan."

Tumawa siya at nag-flying kiss bago lumabas ng unit. Sa totoo lang ay naka-leave rin buong araw si Atsumu pero kailangan niyang gumawa ng palusot para kuhanin sa shop ang singsing na binili niya last month pa.

Alam niyang kahit anong tago niya roon ay makikita ni Kiyoomi at ayaw niyang masira ang munti niyang sorpresa. Handa naman si Atsumu sa kahit anong kahihinatnan ng _proposal_ niya ngayong gabi. Rerespetuhin niya anumang desisyon ni Kiyoomi.

Nag-pick-up na rin siya ng mga rosas dahil paborito iyon ni Kiyoomi pati na rin ang champagne at special cake na gawa ni Osamu sa kanilang dalawa. Dinalaw niya ang mga Sakusa at muling nagpaalam sa gagawin niyang pag-alok ng kasal sa bunsong anak nito.

Kaya nang masigurong maayos na ang lahat ay dumiretso siya ng uwi sa bahay bitbit ang mga pasalubong kay Kiyoomi. Mukha na namang bubuga ito ng apoy dahil nakita ang mga dala-dala niya.

"Bago magreklamo, cake 'yan galing kay Samu. Ito 'yung favorite nating wine. And of course, favorite flower ng aking mahal."

Inabot niya kay Kiyoomi ang pumpon ng rosas habang damang-dama ang bigat ng kahita sa bulsa niya. Naghugas si Atsumu ng kamay at nakita ang pag-ismid ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

"Roses na naman? Daming tinik tapos sabi ko sa 'yo, huwag nang bumili ng kahit ano. Praktikal lang tayo, di ba?"

Pero paglingon niya ay napansin niya ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Kiyoomi kasama ang paghaplos nito sa talulot ng bulaklak. Ngiting-ngiti ito habang pilit na palitan ng simangot ang kaligayahan.

At ito ang dahilan kung bakit handa siyang ubusin lahat ng rosas kung 'yon ang ikasasaya ng masungit niyang baby.

"Gusto kong busog ka sa pagmamahal ko lagi. Mahal kita and I love spoiling you. Ano ba 'yung gumastos ako para sa mga bulaklak kung magiging masaya naman ang pinakamaganda kong  _ asawa?" _

Pinalo siya ni Kiyoomi ngunit kitang-kita ang ligaya sa mata nito. "Thank you, babe. I love you, too." Hinaplos nito ang polo ni Atsumu bago kinalas ang kurbata at ngumiti. "Kain na tayo? Ako nagluto niyan."

  
  


Masarap ang hinanda ni Kiyoomi. For once ay sa sala sila kumain habang nakataas ang mga paa sa paboritong center table ni Kiyoomi. Nakakalat ang pasta sauce at cake crumbs sa labi nila, mapungay ang mata dahil sa wine na ininom ngunit puno ang puso at tiyan sa sarap na dulot ng pagmamahal nila.

Hindi sila kagaya ng normal na partners. Magulo sila pareho, alaskador, pikunin pero walang itulak-kabigin pagdating sa kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa't isa. Kung kaya lang niyang ibigay ang buong uniberso para kay Kiyoomi ay gagawin niya. Isasabit ni Atsumu lahat ng bituin, hihilahin ang buwan para mapasaya ito.

Ngunit natuto na silang sayawin ang indak ng mga puso, natutong aralin at sambitin kung paano magmahal ang isa't isa.

Kaya inilusot ni Atsumu ang kamay sa bulsa habang dinadama ang lambot ng kahita. Umusog siya papalapit sa puwesto ni Kiyoomi bago hinaplos ang buhok na nakatabing sa pisngi nito. 

Humalik si Atsumu sa pisngi niya at tumawa lang si Kiyoomi sa dumikit na sauce sa pisngi niya. Walang fairy lights, walang mga tao, walang magarbong tugtog kundi sila lang.

Simple lang naman silang dalawa. Alam ni Atsumu ang kailangan ni Kiyoomi at espasyo 'yon dahil sila lang naman ang mahalaga. Kaya inilabas niya ang pulang kahita. Nagtatali ang mga salita sa dila sa pagitan ng,  _ "mahal kita", "kung kaya ko, ibibigay ko ang mundo para maging masaya ka"  _ na siyang sinagot ni Kiyoomi ng,  _ "bakit pa kung ikaw naman ang mundo ko". _

May kaba sa tahimik na paghihintay. May takot habang umaasa ngunit alam ni Atsumu na anumang mangyari ay hindi magiging kabawasan sa pagmamahal niya kay Kiyoomi.

_ "Kiyoomi, happy anniversary, mahal ko. Pakasalan mo ako?" _

_ Hindi planado pero nakuha ni Atsumu ang pinakainaasam na sagot. _

_ "Oo, mahal ko. Paulit-ulit na oo." _

  
  


Nakaikot na ang singsing sa daliri habang magkahugpong ang labi sa buong gabi. Lumipad ang mga damit sa bawat sulok ng bahay nila at alam ni Atsumu na hindi magbabago ang nararamdaman sa bawat darating na umaga.

  
  
  


_ Sa marami pang away, tampuhan, pagmamahalan at panibagong taon bilang totoo nang mag-asawa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ##### _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Thank you for reaching this far! ^^ Let me know your thoughts please uwu or suntukin niyo ako sa aking twitter or cc, @sadbottomihours mwah <3


End file.
